


Stay

by nothingsadnstuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingsadnstuff/pseuds/nothingsadnstuff
Summary: It's been months since the Snap, and you can't remember the last time you slept without having a nightmare.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 20





	Stay

You paced outside his door. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. It was late and he was probably sleeping; you didn’t want to wake him up. 

It happened before you could stop it. Somehow, as you were pacing back and forth, you tripped over your own feet and fell. Hard. A small groan slipped past your lips as you sat up and rubbed at your elbow. 

“(Y/n)?” You jumped and realized the door had opened. Steve stood there, frowning as he looked down at you. “Are you okay?” 

You took the hand that he held out and let him pull you up. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry it’s so late, I’m not sure what I was doing. I should just go back to my room and let you sleep–”

“Wait a minute,” he interrupted you. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, it’s silly,” you sighed, keeping your gaze glued to the floor. “I just had this dumb nightmare, but I’m okay–”

Steve took your hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything.” 

“I know,” you nodded. “It was just…” Your throat tightened. “The snap… It took you with it. You turned to dust right in front of me and I could only watch. I – I didn’t know what to do,” you whimpered. 

He pulled you into a hug and you wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face into his chest. “I’m right here, (Y/n). There’s nothing anyone can do to take me away from you,” he whispers. 

“Can I stay for tonight?” you asked softly, voice trembling slightly. 

“Of course.”

Steve tugged on your hand and pulled you over to his bed. The two of you slipped under the covers, and you turned to face him, tears in your eyes. “Thank you.” 

He reached out with his hand and cupped your cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. “You don’t need to thank me.” 

His arm wrapped around your waist and he pulled you closer to him so that your chest was flush against his, legs tangling together. 

“Goodnight, Steve.”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Goodnight, doll.”


End file.
